I Love You
by Trickster Puppet
Summary: What happens when a fight between Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Potter results in Scorps admitting he loves Al? Note: Everything belongs to Rowling, 'cept the idea. My first attempt at mxm, or scorpie & al for that matter, so beat with me


warning: this is my first attempt at mxm, not to mention scorps&al, and i personally don't think I did an exceptionally good job. the first part just cae to me, and i thought i might as well write a ff off it to get some practice

"**I'll never be half the man you are!"**

"**I know!"**

"**Damn it, Albus. That isn't what you're supposed to say!"** Scorpius was looking flustered now, his face flushed from both anger and something else that Albus couldn't quite pick.

"**Then what the hell am I supposed to say? We both know its true, you said it yourself."** Albus' voice had finally lowered a notch, though it was still rather loud. Neither boy had realized they had an audience.

"**You're… you're supposed to console me… tell that isn't true… that I'm not scum on the soles of your shoes…!"** Scorpius' voice was still too loud, and it shook with emotion, and possibly unshed tears.

"**Why?"**

Albus barely caught Scorpius' words, he said them so low. **"Because I love you."**

Having realized what he'd said, Scorpius' face paled rapidly, and he spun on his heel and sprinted away. He looked to be going in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower, but then without warning, he spun around a corner and disappeared. Albus' legs felt locked into place for several moments, the murmurs of students around him falling on deaf ears. _Scorpius Malfoy loved him? He, Albus Severus Potter, was loved by the ever so perfect Ravenclaw Malfoy?_

Albus' heart was beginning to pound against his chest, and as he realized that, he broke into a run after Scorpius. Gods, what had he done? He hadn't wanted to fight with Scorps, not really, but he'd picked the fight anyway. He'd needed something to distract him from what he'd been feeling gradually over the past few weeks, the feelings for his best friend that had been pressing down on him like a black cloud.

Albus hadn't come to the conclusion he was gay – well, bisexual, to be fair, considering all the girls he' been with – until earlier that year, not long after he and Scorpius returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year of schooling. He'd walked in on a dorm member at it with his girlfriend. Shamefully, he had found himself captivated by the sight for several moments, and after surfacing from his trance he had immediately turned, walked into his dorms bathroom, and proceeded to relieve himself of the tension rising in his pants. However, in his minds eye, he had been the one writhing on the bed as he was fucked up the arse.

Albus had managed to hide away from these realizations up until a few weeks ago. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened, wasn't too sure, but afterwards his feelings for Scorpius had grown into something much different to just friendship.

The Slytherin skidded to a stop at the top of his third flight of stairs, chest heaving as he glanced about. As he looked to his left, his glimpsed the unmistakable platinum blonde hair of Scorpius, and promptly broke into a run again. Albus slipped round the corner just in time to see Scorpius pulling open a door quickly and disappearing inside. However, before the door could close, Albus was wrenching it open and stumbling inside, tripping and taking the slightly younger boy down with him as they landed on the floor of the Room of Requirement.

Struggling to catch his breath, Albus remained silent as he stared at the face of the boy who lay pinned beneath him, drinking in every detail as if to scorch it into his memory. Scorpius' lips moved as he babbled his reasons and explanations, but Albus didn't hear him, only saw how his lips parted, occasionally slightly longer then needed for his tongue to flick out and moisten his lips. Scorpius' babbling was reaching a more desperate state now, but before he could get another word out, Albus was capturing the Ravenclaw's lips with his own.

It was nothing like Albus had expected, and he suddenly felt as if was his first bloody kiss. He went weak at the knees, distantly thankful he wasn't standing, and he melted into the kiss that Scorpius was fervently returning. A low groan escaped Albus before he could catch it as Scorpius' began to nibble on his lower lip, before releasing it and slipping his tongue into Albus' mouth.

Light-headed and feeling as if he had drunk half a bottle of fire whiskey, Albus wondered where Scorps had learned to kiss so well. He'd never known the Ravenclaw to be with anyone, and he was sure he would know… but that could be answered later, for now, there were more important things to be completed.

Albus was tearing at the buttons of Scorps shirt, now, not caring how he treated the fashionable piece of clothing. He'd finally managed to undo three with clumsy fingers when a authoritive cough sounded behind them. Both boys froze, then slowly pulled apart and stared at the door, where the Headmistress stood, flanked by none other then Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Both students had forgotten they were meant to have a talk about the pranks they'd been pulling…

Scorpius remained still beneath him, and Albus gulped slightly before nodding his head with glazed eyes in greeting. **"Dad, Headmistress, Scorps' Dad."**

No sooner had he finished speaking, that Scorps had lifted his wand that he'd removed from his robes and waved it at the door, slamming it in the faces if the three adults. Albus turned his head back to Scorps, wearing a slight grin that mirrored the Ravenclaw's own. Reaching up, the pale haired boy pulled Albus' head towards his own as he breathed out softly. **"Now that we're alone… where were we?"**

Albus smirked softly, staring down at his friend. **"I believe you were about to tell me you're going to fuck me, and I was going to reply with 'I love you'."**

Scorps' face to brightened so much Albus couldn't suppress the flipping his stomach was currently doing in his excitement of saying those words out loud. **"You do?"**

Albus nodded once, slowly, eyes never leaving Scorps', but before he could voice anything on the subject, his lips were once more lost to Scorpius' and he was being pulling down against the Malfoy with surprising force. Neither boy heard the argument going on between their parents outside the door, nor did they care. All the either cared about right now, was the other. That's just how it was.


End file.
